


Peepee Ni Todoke

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Bye now, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Gen, Mild Fluff, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, awkward beans, its ok though, pee accident, they are so awkward, this is piss ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Kazehaya has to hold it until the end of class.





	Peepee Ni Todoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kazehaya could wait another half hour; that's what he continued to tell himself. It's what he had been telling himself since lunch hour- “you can wait until the next break, you can wait until class is over”. But now, eyes glued to the clock and bladder pulsing in desperate waves, Kazehaya was unable to think of anything but the fact that he may _not_ be able to wait another half hour.

He had been reduced to a constant shift of his hips not twenty minutes ago, the fullness in his bladder heavy and weighing him down. Waves of pressure were near-consuming, rippling through his gut and making his hand drift closer and closer to his crotch. He didn't dare look away from the top of his own desk- it was too humiliating.

As if the stares of his classmates wouldn't be enough, Kazehaya was more concerned about one classmate in particular. Kuronuma sat to his left, and he wished, for the first time, that her attention would be directed elsewhere for the remainder of class. It was an embarrassing predicament that he found himself in, and he would do anything from keeping the girl he liked from realizing. 

Twenty-three minutes. Surely, he could wait. He had waited for so long already- how could he give up when he was so close to relief? He pulsated between the legs as the ocean inside him tried to fight its way out, but he still dared not more his hand from where it rested on his thigh. He couldn’t grab at himself like a child- especially not right next to Kuronuma.

Eighteen minutes. All the composure Kazehaya had been fighting to keep flew right out the window as he felt a short spurt of urine dampen his underwear, his hand instinctively shooting up to pinch himself shut. _This could not be happening, there was no way that he was going to actually-_

“Are you okay, Kazehaya-kun?”

That sweet, soft voice. Kazehaya let go of himself immediately, his face burning with shame. He clenched his muscles desperately, thighs pressing together as tightly as he could manage. “I’m fine,” he managed. “I’m sorry.”

Luckily, Kuronuma dropped the subject. There were sixteen minutes left, and Kazehaya was grinding down against the seat. His teeth were sunk into his lip, mouth filling with iron as he glared at the clock with disdain. He didn’t dare avert his eyes from the clock, knowing that he must be drawing even more attention to himself at that point. It was only Kuronuma’s soft voice that brought him back from his haze, when there were thirteen minutes remaining.

“Class is almost through,” she offered, so quietly that Kazehaya had to strain to make out the words.

He nodded, gripping his pant leg as another dribble escaped him. Thank goodness they were seated in the back corner of the room, at least saving him the embarrassment of more people seeing his humiliating state. “Ten minutes,” he replied, chewing on his lip as the hands on the clock crawled on.

Another unbearable wave struck at the eight-minute mark. Kazehaya let out a muffled moan as another hot jet of pee wet is boxers, making them begin to cling to his skin. His hand moved up to his crotch once more, frantically pinching at his member in an attempt to stem the impending flow. _Oh, he needed to use the bathroom so badly. Please, time, hurry up._

Five minutes left, and Kazehaya had a wet patch the size of a baseball on his crotch. He had leaked twice more, though his hand was now planted firmly between his legs. Eyes darting from the clock to the top of his desk and back again, Kazehaya watched as he reached the four minute mark. _He needed to hold it, just for a few minutes longer._ His bladder felt like it may burst at the seams.

Kazehaya was out of his seat as soon as class was over, his books abandoned on his desk. Jolting up so suddenly caused a warm gush of urine to soak his crotch, but he clamped his hand down tighter and tried to stumble from the room. He gripped himself, whining softly as he made it out into the hallway. Unfortunately, that was as far as he made it.

He barely managed to round the corner into a secluded dead end and his bladder leaked out its contents against his will. He groaned, gripping his member even harder, but not even pinching himself shut could stem the waterfall of pee. he finally gave up, his bladder voiding loudly into his pants and onto the floor as he leaned against a wall, tears of embarrassment brimming in his eyes.

The relief was immense; he was holding in so much. He was too caught up in the slow, blissful emptiness that he could hardly cringe at his sopping pants, or even glance down at the puddle he created below. He shuddered as his bladder pushed out the last few spurts, groaning as he sunk to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. _Now what was he going to do?_

“Kazehaya-kun?”

Kazehaya’s breath hitched, his face burning. “Kuron-numa…” He didn’t dare look up, keeping his eyes fixated on the tops of his soaked knees.

Kuronuma squatted in front of him, careful to avoid soaking her skirt in his mess. “Kazehaya-kun,” she began again, “you have athletic clothes in your locker for physical education, don’t you?”

Kazehaya nodded slowly, finally locking eyes with Kuronuma. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Kuronuma smiled gently. “I’ll go get them for you.”

Kuronuma couldn’t have been gone for more than a few minutes, but to Kazehaya, it seemed like time had slowed. When she finally returned, Kazehaya’s gym clothes in hand, the boy breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he murmured. He cringed as droplets of urine pattered to the ground below when he stood, taking the clothes from her outstretched hand.

“Hardly anyone is here, now,” Kuronuma offered kindly. “You should be able to go get cleaned up without anyone seeing you.”

Kazehaya nodded, shifting uncomfortably in his cooling pants. “Thank you,” he repeated.

She smiled, nodding. “I’m going to go and water the landscaping now,” she told him. “I’m glad no one else saw.”

As embarrassing as it was to have his crush see him in such a state… at least she was kind and sweet about it. Kazehaya found himself glad, as well.


End file.
